The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a stuffer for abutting a flexible printed circuit into contact with a plurality of terminals, the inventive feature being on improved shield for the connector.
An electrical connector for connection with a FPC (flexible printed circuit) usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and an EMI shield adapted to surround the housing. The housing and the shield must remain in fixed positions relative to each other, particularly during connection and disconnection with a mating electrical connector. The conductive shield is generally constructed from two halves; a cooperating latching system being formed on both halves for securing each half together with the housing. More manufacturing steps and greater coordination during assembly are required. Additionally, a shield assembled from two halves is more susceptible to EMI since gaps between halves are easily introduced through assembly error. A shield having a unitary construction which can be smoothly and reliably assembled to a connector housing is desired.